Talk:Strategy Guides/Tips on Building Divine Power
"Best" items ? I think we should avoid using "best", "second best", "best in defense" and the like because those "best" change with every update. 03:08, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, except it is factual; it'll need to be changed if the 'best' gets overridden, sure, but until then it is 100% accurate and factual info and VERY important as you don't have to navigate the wiki like a human missing your head trying to compare to find the best equipment for each category. I think it should stay and simply be kept up to date. Blaze55555 (talk) 20:01, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Effort I think a subtitle should be added to each section and it should be reformatted to kind of follow the same format. Somthing to the effect of: (Title) Monster Name (Subtitle) Divine Item (Image of Monster on left then Image of Divine Item on right) Facts: Things like how good it is compared to others (i.e. best or second best in the item category type) & how long it'll be in use, etc. : More importantly, this section should include a formatted, repetitive section of info in a fixed order (I'll display the stats in the order I would like): *The Divine Armor of the Monster (Amount needed to Cancel) *Then the Divine Strength of the Armor (% of Damage canceled by their armor) *Then the Deterioration rate of the Monster's Divine Armor (% of Damage canceled per single point of the Monster's Divine Armor) *Then the Stats of the Item (attack/defense) *Last the Divine Armor of the item (the Divine armor amount, 10, 20, 80, 120, etc.) Why: Next a Why section should be included; a short paragraph prefably very clear, concise and short; brevity should be key. Also it should seem like the last paragraph was practically copied and certain words were switched just to make it accurate. i.e. it should seem like there's a kind of format even in the paragraph wording, such that it seems to have the same flow of info, from how strong the stats are to the strength of the divine armor to the stats of the enemies' divine armor, to how easily it is to get the item due to relatively what you should have at that point, then some end. Effort: This next section is very important as I read this and was under the impression I'd be doing fine in no time, just slay a Jahanna and then move on and so on... I then checked and saw it required 18 of an item to make her divine item? Seriously? She's the push-overiest monster with divine armor, sure, with 10% damage block, but still... it requires 10 million activity to ensure 1 epic drop and that only ensures ONE of the items needed; it takes 18 to make it! I can get 10 million, hey if we leech it right, I can likely get 18million and get 2 epics, but I never do; I've done 3 Jahannas taking 100+ hours each so far and gotten 3 of the 18 items I need (luckily 3 for 3 so far)... This is why I think an effort section is needed. I propose it include the following format: *Item Info: What it takes to get/make this item; if it's alchemy, it says alchemy then has each ingredients required below, in a list with extra info for each ingredient as follows: **Ingredient 1 through w/e goes indented, next, here *Amount needed: Very necessary; 18 life force's are needed for Jahanna; for a free player who isn't level 1000, that's 18+ times you have to beat up Jahanna *Drop Rarity: Common/Uncommon/Rare/Epic/Legendary *Activity Required: # of activity required (i.e. 10 million, 18 million, 1 million, etc.); if it's a Legendary drop, include slightly more info as some of those require 35million+ just to guarantee 1; if it's an Epic drop, include 3 of these subpoints for the amount minimum required to get 1, 2 or 3, similar to how is appears on the Monster page *It should be clear, after all of this, the effort required to get each of these ingredients takes to collect; even though things like Life Forces and such are horrible and don't give any bonus (they're just ingredients, they aren't items for any category and they have no stats), they still only drop 1 per epic drop each time you face a monster, so at best you can get 3; I didn't know this until the first Jahanna I faced dropped 1; I figured they looked so useless un-alchemized that she might drop multiple like the battle hearts or something, just not as many; I fear the same may be true for the blood of Vermilion which needs like 370 to make 1 of each of the 3 items that requires them. *If an item is a straight drop, then it says it's a drop and follows the format of an ingredient, there is no list below for all of the ingredients as it is a singular item drop; but I don't think any work this way so atm it is currently a moot point Conclusion: This could be a slight wrap up of info; it should state a summary of what was said, how hard this next step will be, the time it will take, maybe conclude how long it will be worth it (how long until you get a better item which overrides the quality of the item). And last, most importantly in the final conclusion part: *Summary: A quick summary of what equipment loadout your should have by now and how much divine armor you should have total! This helps becuase you don't have to keep repeating in every paragraph after "and now you have item X so the divine armor is gone" or "the diving armor is negligible because you have X out of Y divine armor which is enough to make it only cancel Z%;" a process which gets exponentially worse because you have to mention the entire loadout of items you could have by the later stages which could be a complete loadout of 8 items totaling some divine armor amount and etc... Blaze55555 (talk) 20:29, November 15, 2012 (UTC)